Mordecai's Wondrous Waxworks
Mordecai's Wondrous Waxworks is the most realistic waxworks show on the carnival circuit. It is filled entirely by all manner of deformity and oddity. Visitors are amazed at the clever waxwork sculptures, arranged on various stages and scenery. Some people even swear they saw the waxworks move! Unfortunately, the poor souls on display are all too real. Makeup is expensive, and waxworks are hard to maintain and transport. So instead, Mordechai employs any and all the deformed and strange souls he can find. The exhibits cover all manner of creatures and Humans that have been dealt a cruel hand by nature. For anyone so cursed by Chaos, the promise of food and shelter is too good to pass up. However, the employees of Mordechai's fair are far from well-treated. Mordechai cares nothing for those who serve him, and forces them to stand in their fixed poses for hours at a time while the visitors gawk. Those who move just a little are refused food, and sometimes brutally beaten. When visitors tell Mordechai they were sure one of the waxworks moved, he assures them that the realism of the show is so great, most people think they see movement from his “art.” Mordechai works hard to give his carnival has glamour, because that is what sells. Unfortunately, he hates and loathes anyone not born “normal.” The false waxworks are treated like animals and kept caged while not working. Their clothes are elegant and rich when on display, but they are stripped naked when they are returned to their cages so the clothes can be washed and kept well. The suffering in the carnival is monstrous. As if that weren't enough, Mordechai has discovered a profitable sideline to his show. One patron who insisted that the waxworks were real would not be dissuaded by Mordechai's usual banter. However, instead of exposing the scam, he wanted to pay extra to see them do tricks or dance for him. Over time a sickening circle of rich patrons has developed. They never come to see the public shows, but are let in late at night for private shows at great expense. There they can do anything they like to those on display short of killing them. However, should the patron be willing to come to an arrangement... Those who come across the show might discover its horrible secrets. Can they rescue the performers? However, if they do, who will feed and shelter them? Perhaps they could find and expose the circle of rich, deviant patrons, the blackmail from which could easily afford to provide for those they have abused. However, they are amongst the richest people in the Empire, and don’t like being given orders. All that cross Mordechai should be warned. He is rumoured to own a small piece of Warpstone, and those who displease him could become permanent additions to the show. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay Companion ** : pg. 17 Category:M Category:W Category:Carnival Troupes